Julius
'Appearance' Height: '''Half a head taller than the average mobian '''Build: '''Slender '''Main color: '''White '''Markings: '''Red dread tips, circles around the eyes and a triangle above the muzzle, fingers, toes and a ring near the end of his tail '''Skin color: '''White '''Eye style and color: '''Sharp angled eyes with thick edges around them, small red irises '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Two front dreads that frame his face, two smaller ones with one of them shoved under a bigger one, dreads in the back reaching mid his shoulderblades '''Other noticeable features: '- Glasses:' Small rounded glasses he needs to see. His vision is suprisingly poor without them but over time has refused cybernetic eyes '- Tail:' While his tail looks quite like a tiger tail it's a lot shorter Overall clothing style: Julius rocks the casual chique kind of look. Always keeping his clothes neat wrinkle and spot free. Sleeves always rolled up to keep his lower arms free for when he is tinkering with things 'Personality' Likes *Technology *Tinkering *Classical music *His family *Planning things out Dislikes *Sati sleeping around so easily with the 'bad boys' *Being without electricity *All the zone hopping he did Fav drink: Mead and honey tea Fav food: '''Honey yeast rolls '''Personality: Julius is a little boy wonder with a very high intelect. Not just with words and planning but also with mechanics and cybernetics. Being a prodigee in his own way. This really started to become visable when he made his first cybernetic arm at the age of 6. It wasn't fully functional but the fact that he was able to do so at such a young age was somewhat baffeling. Most skills were picked up by watching his father work and help him out every now and then when he was allowed to. It doesn't quite stop there though. He has shown great skills in planning and figuring things out as well, often able to figure out the best course of action in a case of need. The higher the presure the better his decicion making becomes. Acting on somewhat of an instinct almost. Though the moment he needs to fight or actually use a weapon he becomes useless as can be. He has 0 combat skills and a stamina of crap. This all makes him best as a stragesist to watch over and guide others. The point where he falls flat is his interaction with other people on a casual level. He doesn't quite knows how to human and the only way he ahs learned how to remotely do it is by some help of Sati. He just doesn't udnerstands people at all and why they show certain emotions, making it somewhat hard for him to relate. Though he is at elast smart enough to shut up when he knows he reaching dangerous emotions with the other. Despite Julius' rather serious behaviour msot of the time and mellow attituda he has shown to have an underlying temperament. It's not as bad as his mother but it's sitll something. Luckily he does know how to get himself to calm down. So once he feels his own anger rising he will get up and walk away to isolate himself for a while till he calmed down. 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *High speed *Great foresight *Very tactfull Weaknesses: *0 combat skills *Temperment can cause some issues in trying to think clear *Seems to almost be too eager to throw himself into trouble when family is in danger 'History' *7 minutes older than Sati *Grew up mostly under being called horrible names due to his hybrid nature *Didn't stop him from building his first cybernetic creation at 6 *Got more and more obsessed with mechanics and the likes rather than making friends and actually behaving like a child *At 13 had a heavy cause of depression, the words of those around finally getting to him *Got out of it at 15 and started to push away mostof his negative emotions *Lost Kay-ti at age 16 after she died on the field *Zone started showing signs of crumbling *Worked on a way to zone hop togethere with Sati and Darwin *Left the zone at 19 *Been zone hopping for 2 years *Ended up in the current zone right at the end phase of the Echidna tiger war *Safed Youri's ass *Stayed around in the base helping out where he could *Their Darwin arrived at the zone completing the family once again *As it is trying to stand by Sati's side to help her through the aftershock and trauma 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Rather scared about the idea of getting cybernetics Category:Uncanny-Illustrator's Characters